the devil wears a suit
by down.town.girl.64
Summary: You know the saying, a girl will marry her father – not literally, but figuratively speaking it's true. A girl will marry someone exactly like her father. A girl's father defines all that she could ever know. A girl is biologically programmed to adore her father, faults and all... this isn't always a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

You know the saying, _a girl will marry her father_ – not literally, but figuratively speaking it's true. A girl will marry someone exactly like her father. A girl's father defines all that she could ever know. A girl is biologically programmed to adore her father, faults and all... this isn't always a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy was always angry on school days. Mum said he was stressed from work. I never understood why he didn't just get up and leave the poopy-head people for some nice ones at a new work. Daddy was scary on school days but he always made up for it on the weekend. He didn't have work then – they were the best days ever. He would take me out to the zoo, or the park. Sometimes, we'd even sneak ice-cream before dinner. We weren't allowed to tell Mummy about that though. Daddy said Mummy would be angry if I told her that Daddy was really nice and liked to take me out on adventures.

Then, when mummy would go off to her work on Friday, Saturday and Sunday night, Daddy would let me stay up late and he'd watch Disney movies with me – Cinderella was my favourite. Then, after that, he'd come and tuck me into bed. He always told me I was a very pretty girly; too pretty. He said I was his little gift. He always stroked my hair and apologised for how he acted during the week. He said he never meant it. And after, I'd forgive him and a huge smile would cross his face. That's when he'd start to touch more than just my hair, and crawl over me, still whispering that I was his special little angel.

I liked it when Daddy did this, for a little while at least. He was so happy and I loved him when he was happy. But after a while, Daddy wasn't nice – at all, not even on the weekends.

He still took me out to the zoo or to go ice skating, he still watched my Disney movies with me, but he never smiled. He still tucked me into bed and still whispered that I was his little gift, but he forced the words out. And then, when he'd finished touching and stroking me, he'd either kiss me because I was good, or he'd completely freak out and hit me, all along my tummy and my bottom, pulling my hair while he did it. I didn't like this Daddy at all. I preferred him on school days when Mummy would tuck me into bed, and Daddy would just sit in front of the TV and pretend I didn't exist.

I hated the weekend. I hated the touching. I hated Daddy.

**12 years later...**

I mastered the art of an emotional barrier many years ago, too many years ago. When I was 4 to be exact. I hadn't mastered the art of a physical barrier yet. My body help many permanent bruises, scars and burns as a result of my lacking physical barrier. For twelve years my father had found a way around getting caught. He was able to hurt me in places nobody would – could – ever see. And for twelve years, he's managed to keep me under his control; there was no way out.

My mother left when I was eight, and since then, there had been more than just weekend occurrences. But I'd found an amazing guy who makes me forget about home, at least while I'm at school. I could never tell him about my father. For now though, I was content to get up every morning, because just his presence made all the bad disappear. He was safe.

**...**

The hot water felt absolutely amazing on my skin. Last night my father had decided to use not only his hands, but his belt as well. He used the belt like a whip and I could bet you my lucky pink socks that I had three, huge, angry red welts on my back. He'd also managed to pull a good chunk of my hair out. I hated when he touched my hair – I hated when anyone touched my hair. The last time I had a haircut, was by my own hands, three years ago. I had even freaked out then. I could handle anything. Rose Hathaway was built to be strong... I just couldn't handle anyone touching my hair.

I cooled the water as I turned around in the shower and let the cold water sooth the burning welts on my back. It stung, like an absolute bitch, but I'd take this pain every morning if it would stop my father from 'visiting' every night.

I chose conservative clothes that would cover up to the nape of my neck – concealing my war wounds. I wore a pair of dark denim jeans, loose so they wouldn't chafe against the welts on my tailbone and legs and a white, three quarter sleeve plain shirt. The only decoration I wore was my mother's golden locket around my neck. I hated her for leaving, but she was the only person who saved me for days at a time, without even realising what she was doing. It hung low, just below my bust. I could easily hide it from my father – the last time he saw me wear it, I couldn't walk for a week.

As I tiptoed out of my door, I sniffed just to make sure he wasn't awake yet. He always pretended we were a stepford family in the mornings. There was no telltale sign of his overbearing aftershave so I crept a little faster, pausing briefly in the kitchen to grab a banana to go.

As promised, Jesse Zeklos, my perfect guy was parked a block away from my house, waiting to drive me to school. I couldn't risk it if he were to be found outside by my father.

"Good morning beautiful" he murmured kissing my knuckles. This boy was perfect. Always so caring and mindful of me. He hadn't even pushed me for sex yet. Granted, we'd only been 'official' for about three weeks now, but I heard the boys talk around school – I was desired by them all, both for my 'beauty' and the impossible challenge I posed for them to, quote, 'get into my panties'.

"Hi" I sighed, relived. I was safe for the next six hours. Ignoring the pains in my back, I slid into the door he'd opened for me. I lived in a pretty area, Jacaranda trees lined the streets on both sides and the roads were practically purple with their leaves. All the houses were nice, unique but perfectly matched at the same time. A perfect area, with so many imperfect people.

The drive to school was not very long and we enjoyed it in a very comfortable silence.

"I'd like to take you out tonight, Rose." I stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. _NO!_ I knew Friday nights were societies date nights; well for teenagers anyway. I also knew that Friday nights were the worst with my father because he'd drink himself into oblivion before he started his attacks on me. I told Jesse the first day he'd shown interest in me that I had an overprotective father and was not allowed out. At all. Period. Full stop.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but my Dad, he'd never let me. You know how it is... Daddy's little girl, no guy's ever good enough, blah, blah, blah." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I was too afraid to make full eye contact. He reached under my chin and lifted my face, ever so gently, so that I was facing him eye to eye. A tear spilt over the edge of my eye and ever the gentleman, Jesse leaned down and kissed it away.

"Will I ever get to meet this man to change his mind?" Jesse had a wonderful smile on his face and I couldn't help but return it. Sensing that I wasn't going to answer, he continued. "Maybe one day. Now, we best be off to class. I'll see you at lunch." He gave me a departing kiss and made sure I was well inside the classroom before he went off to his own class.

**...**

Lunch couldn't come quick enough. I practically ran to my locker to shove my books in before meeting Jesse at our table in the cafeteria. I opened my locker, and a piece of folded paper fell out.

_Rose, gone home early. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie,  
Love Jesse xx_

The rest of the school day dragged on as I continued around by myself – I really had no friends apart from Jesse. When the final bell rang, I sighed and made my way towards the school bus.

Home time – yay.

**STAN POV – (NOTE: In this Story, Stan is Rose's father. Abe is her step father – though he won't be introduced until later)**

**Warning... don't read until the net bold bit if you're really sensitive. It's a bit vile and it's Stan's version of the night visits.**

There was no energy left in me this morning. I really wore myself out last night. Ever since Rose's mother left, I've been keeping her in the tradition of going to bed naked and waiting until I 'went to tuck her in'. When she was four, I knew she was my own personal gift from the heavens. She was just an angel sent down to me, to please me. But last night, she had multiple layers of clothes on. Not only did I have to rip through them before I punished her, but she had the audacity to cry. She needed to learn sooner or later not to cry. She was mine to do with as I pleased. That's my role and my god given right as her father. I went through the normal routine of stroking her hair and kissing her neck, and then having my way with her. But after, she needed to be punished. I picked up my belt and lashed it across her three times before I took her again, ripping her hair out in the process.

She was supposed to please me, yet here she was at every fucking corner, disobeying me.

**Ok, vile bits over, start reading from here :)**

I decided to let her have the morning to herself just this once as I continued to laze around in bed. I don't think I could even pretend to be normal this morning. It wasn't until about midday when I found the energy to leave my bed and head to the kitchen to get something to eat. Passing the living room on my way, I noticed a bag at the door; and it wasn't Roses. Looking over, I saw no one in the room and I continued onto the kitchen only to come face to face with a seventeen year old boy, sitting on my bench flicking through my magazines. Upon my approach he looked up and smirked at me.

"Stan, is it?"

"Who the hell are you?" I countered.

"Just a guy, looking for some answers." I looked at him curiously and angrily at the same time. Neither of us made and attempt to move or say anything for a few minutes. "What's it like?"

"Sorry?" I'm confused. Is this some co-workers kid?

"To hit her. Burn her. Hurt her. Is it fun?" My eyes flared in anger. Who was this kid, coming into my house, asking question about things he knew nothing about.

"Son, I think you should head back to the sandbox. You've been misinformed." I clenched my fists by my side. If that little bitch has told anyone, I'll kill her before she can say, buzz freaking light-year.

"Believe me, I haven't been informed about anything, so while you're technically right, I still haven't been misinformed. But, I'm not an idiot either. She always covers herself up, never lets me get too close, won't bring me home to meet the infamous 'over-protective' father, and most intriguing of all is that she won't let me touch her hair. Now, don't tell me she's just a prude." I looked at him with complete and utter shock.

"Go home little boy, she's mine" I practically growled.

"Come on old man, you've got to let her go some day. Why not to someone begging to be your protégé, to be just like you?" He put the magazine down, jumped from the bench and strolled over so he was standing in front of me, face to face. I had to give it to him. He was very domineering; a younger version of me, if you will. "So, my original question. What's it like?" I just looked at him for a few minutes more deciding if he was here to actually be a protégé or if he was here trying to figure out ways to protect her.

"Exhilarating" I breathed out. "It's like she was a little gift sent for me, and my pleasure. To do with as I please. Let me tell you, you'll never find such euphoria anywhere else on this planet."

**RPOV-**

I sat alone on the bus ride home. I didn't feel lonely like I used to before I met Jesse. It was just another day and I knew that now I wasn't alone.  
Before I'd met Jesse, the bus ride had been my most dreaded part of the day. Not only did it take me back to that evil place I called home, but it was yet another place that I was surrounded by people and yet so completely alone.

I was about to drop my bag at the front door, the same place I always left it, but Jesse's bag was there instead._ Oh no_, I thought. _Dad's going to be so mad at me tonight._

Cautiously I made my way to the living room. There was no sign of Jesse or my Dad. I heard laughter from the kitchen so I crept over and before I could turn the corner I heard them.

"Exhilarating" I breathed out. "It's like she was a little gift sent for me, and my pleasure. To do with as I please. Let me tell you, you'll never find such euphoria anywhere else on this planet."

"You can't keep her forever" he said.

"I know" Dad said defiantly.

"I can."

"I know" Dad said, again defiantly.

"Let me keep her."

My breathing stopped. _Keep me?! _No, he can't possibly be talking about _keeping me_.

* * *

**Ok, so Abe will be Rose's stepfather but he won't come into the story until later. **

**Dimitri will come. **

**Review. *insert love heart here* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Thank you to like the 4 people that reviewed :)  
Thank you for your kind word's about my writing style, It's nice to hear.  
And to the "guest" that reviewed my story. I'm sorry you didn't like it so far, but everybody it entitled to have their own way of writing and creating; this is after all a fan, fiction site. I didn't say you had to read let alone review, but thank you for your input.  
A review is after all still a review, good or bad. **

**ANywho, this is just a little chapter to move things forward.**

* * *

**DPOV-**

I suppose some would think it weird of me, to just watch. I was the quiet guy, yes, but I saw so much more than anybody else did. Every day I watched this girl come to school and leave. Every day I sat back and observed. Every day, I did nothing.

If one was to look hard enough, it wasn't hard to see what was really going on. She wasn't just the shy girl with an over protective dad and an overbearing boyfriend. She wasn't just a shadow walking the halls. I'm sure there were plenty of people that didn't even know she existed. But it wasn't her fault. I watched my mother growing up. My _father_ used to beat her. She'd never let anyone know it, not in a million years. She was an absolute brave soul, but as I said, I'm observant.

I noticed the days she would cover up her body, were the days he was home. The days her eyes would stay glued to the floor, he was home. The days she would smiled for hours on end and laugh like she'd never get the chance again, he wasn't. I've watched this girl for the past month that I've attended this school for. Finally my mother had pucked up the courage to move away; far away from that man and the memories.

Too bad for me that they seemed to follow. Too bad for me, I was stuck in the same position of knowing and being so helpless.

I could tell the days where it was worse for this girl... Rose... _Roza_. When she'd be in a better mood, her eyes would shine across the hallways. She never quite managed a smile on her face, but her eyes, well they were a sight to see. On a particularly bad day, she'd wear clothing almost like she was readying herself for the convent. Long pants, long shirt, boots. No matter what kind of day it was though, her beautiful, long, dark brown hair, always hung in loose, natural waves down her back. And even though I knew that underneath all the clothing, and all the pretend there was nothing but ugly marks, she was a magnificent creature.

I've still yet to muster the courage to talk to her.

**RPOV-**

Every day was a prison sentence and apparently I was sentenced for life. Wake up in the morning; hell. Go to school; worse hell. Get home; ultimate hell. Everywhere I went I was controlled. I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone that my _boyfriend_ Jesse didn't approve of. In other words, Only a select few female companions whom I had absolutely nothing in common with. Truth be told, they bored me to tears. What could I do about it? Nothing. If I complained, he'd beat me. Then I'd get home and receive another from my dad for _misbehaving_.

I'm not a human being. I'm a fucking doll, thrown around between users, to do with as they please.

It's been a month since Jesse had decided he was able to _keep me_. The welts my father had given me had barely healed before Jesse had decided he quite liked to see red all over my back and now, they were something I lived with 24/7. As soon as I'd begin to heal, I'd be punished again, my injuries becoming more severe.

Going to school for yet another day of make-believe, I wore a long maxi skirt that flowed out slightly and a modest floral top tucked in at the waist. Today seemed to be a lucky day. Neither my father nor Jesse had come even remotely close to me. I knew it wouldn't last, but for now, I was feeling on top of the world.

I had a double study period this morning – without Jesse or any of his/my annoying _friends_. I didn't really use this time to study, rather, as my only two hours away from Jesse or my Dad per fortnight, I curled up with a cushion and a book. It was rather peaceful and I loved the time alone. As usual, Jesse kissed me goodbye outside the library. He was forceful and dominant just like always. I just stood there. I made my way through the doors and to the back corner of the room. No one really came over here. This is where all the classics were and everyone else preferred to read the _twilight series_ or whatever sob story of the month it was.

I dragged my usual cushion over to the wall and sat down with a sigh. I didn't choose a book today. Instead, I closed my eyes and created a story in my mind.

**DPOV-**

"Hello" I said, watching as she sat there, with a complete and utter look of happiness on her face. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice and instinctively, she crouched in on herself a little – on the defensive. Her eyes found mine. I watched as the fear melted away and was replaced with curiosity. She didn't speak for a little bit. I was about to repeat myself when she gave a slight shake of her head, almost as if clearing her mind.

"Hi." That one simple word left her mouth like a lullaby. Slowly, I sat down in front of her and extended my hand.

"My name's Dimitri Belikov, I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Rose" she whispered reaching for my hand. "Rose Hathaway." When her hand made contact with mine, I felt a spark shoot through me. It felt amazing. Rose pulled her hand back a little and studied it curiously before reaching out and grabbing my hand again. I felt that spark again and I know she felt it too. I kept my hand still though, as she held it; an absolute look of bewilderment on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you _Rose_." Her eyes rose from our hands to my face but she still didn't let go. Neither of us made any move to speak or move from the position we sat in. We sat there for the whole two hours before the lunch bell went and her demeanour changed completely. Her shoulders hunched over, her eyes fell to the ground and she dropped my hand. I watched her stand up and pause for a minute before walking away. I took my chance to say one last thing to her. "I'll see you around, Roza." And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

**REVIEW Xx *Insert love heart here***


End file.
